


Surviving The Wasteland

by aftermathangel



Series: The Boss [2]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-01-11 21:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1178396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftermathangel/pseuds/aftermathangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a misunderstanding gets Adam banned to what is known as 'The Wasteland', will he ever be able to escape and be reunited with his love? Or will he be doomed to only watching him from afar?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Processed

** Sauli **

I woke up on the cold hard ground not knowing where the hell I was or how I even got there. The lights were bright and I squinted as a man with wings walked toward me. I didn't think I hit my head but my brain didn't want to register what I was seeing as real. He walked over and reached down to help me up.

“You’re ok … do not worry.”

“Where am I? What happened?”

“Purgatory, you had an accident.”

Suddenly I remembered what had happened. I was taking Aatami to school with Katri and there was a terrible crash.

“How are Aatami and Katri?”

“Fine ... they are absolutely fine. Come with me we have to get you processed.” I followed the angel to a nearby building where I was scanned and fingerprinted to make sure I was who I said I was. Then I was fitted with a tracker bracelet and sent thru a set of double doors. The angel met me and led me to a small apartment which was to be mine. “Here's your apartment. You're welcome to explore and reconnect at your leisure.”

“Can you tell me where I can find this man?”

I reached into my wallet and pulled out a picture of Adam. The Angel studied it for a moment and furrowed his brow.

“Can't say I recognize him. I'll look him up if I can but you're welcome to search for yourself in the meantime.”

“Thank you.

The Angel left and I immediately went to try to look for Adam. I needed to find him, I missed him so god damn much.


	2. The Wasteland

** Adam **

“Sorry little guy.”

I drew back my bow and aimed at the rabbit on the forest floor. It was a direct hit and it flopped over on its side dead. I walked over and picked up the lifeless creature and sighed, I hated killing like this but I needed to eat. Walking over to the fire I had started, I stuck a stick thru the rabbit and roasted it over the flame. I could never eat it raw ... yuck. I moved wrong and winced pulling up my shirt to inspect the damage. No change, still as bruised as it was when it happened almost 2 weeks ago. Why wasn't it healing? After I finished eating I went for a walk to see what I could salvage from the trash people put thru the shoot. I approached the barrier between wherever we were and 'the wastelands'. I was still so pissed that I was forced to leave and stay here, that I was basically sentenced to death. Nobody and I mean nobody made it more than a couple months before succumbing to the elements or more likely starvation. Luckily someone had sent thru a few blankets and I had built a bow so I was doing really well. I walked over and didn't find much other than a few broken bottles. I stood up too quickly and yelped. God damn why did this hurt so much? I looked thru the barrier and could've sworn that I saw Sauli. I rubbed my eyes but when I looked again he wasn't there. I sighed, it was getting close to Christmas and I guess that I missed him enough to imagine he was here. I sadly turned around and slowly made my way back to my shelter.


	3. Learning The Truth

** Sauli **

After searching for Adam all day, I finally decided to head back home for the night. On my way back I saw someone looking around suspiciously with a bundle of food and a blanket in her arms. I was curious as to what she was doing so I followed behind her. She walked over to a small shoot and after looking around one last time slipped the bundle thru. She turned around and saw me and jumped thinking I was one of the angels. When she realized I wasn't, she reached out her hand in greeting.

“Haven't seen you around here before. I'm Alexa.”

“Nice to meet you Alexa, I'm Sauli. What does that lead to?”

She evaded my question and gently grabbed my hand.

“Would you like to come back to my apartment with me?”

“Sure ...”

We walked the short distance to her apartment and she welcomed me inside. She walked into the kitchen and set a pot of water on the stove.

“Tea?” I nodded and she made us each a cup of tea offering me a seat on the couch next to her. “Sorry, I didn't want to talk out there. You never know if one of them are listening. It's the shoot to the wastelands. It's where they send people who disobey the rules here. It's awful there's no food ... no blankets. Sometimes the people that are sent thru deserve it but not this last time. The man was bullied they really hurt him. He swung back at them to get them to back off and one of the angels saw. They wouldn't listen that he was just trying to get them away. He was sweet, I talked to him a couple of times. I try to send food and whatnot thru when I can but I have to be very careful ... I can't get caught. If I do I’ll be the one they send there next.”

“That's awful ... why were they hurting him?”

“Because he is gay.”

I immediately got an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. I reached in my pocket and pulled out the only other picture I had of Adam. It was taken in Hyvinkaa the year he surprised me when I left.

“Can you tell me if you've seen the guy around anywhere?”

I handed her the photo and she choked on her sip of tea.

“That's him ... that's the guy! Is he your partner?” I nodded and she gently rubbed my arm with the saddest look on her face. “I'm so sorry Sauli.”

“Is there any way to get back there?”

“No not unless you break the rules. They'll know you are married to him though. They'll make sure you stay separated. You can't see in but people in the wasteland can see out. You can try to send a note thru but you have to be careful. Throw it thru with some trash and hope he sees it. You can't throw it thru by itself. I'll have some garbage in the morning write a note tonight and I'll set the garbage out for you in the morning.”

“Thank you Alexa ... you have no idea how much this means. Thank you for trying to make sure he's safe. He means the world to me.”

I shook her hand and squeezed it, then I smiled and walked out the door.


	4. Close But Yet So Far

** Adam **

I woke up bright and early and headed for the shoot again. There were a few people who would send thru food and such at night so I needed to get there early enough before all the garbage was put thru from the day before. I got there and noticed there was a bundle of food and a new super warm blanket. I quickly scooped it up and as soon as I had it in my arms garbage came thru the shoot. On top of the garbage was a piece of paper with writing on it. I picked it up and gasped ... it was a note from Sauli. He WAS here. I looked up and saw him on the other side of the barrier sitting with his back to it. I banged on it screaming Sauli but it was no use ... he couldn't hear me. My body felt like it was on fire, all the electricity in my bloodstream. It was the way I always felt when Sauli was near me but this time as close as we were was how far we were. I placed my palm against the barrier and suddenly Sauli put his hand over his heart and stood up. Was he feeling it too? He turned toward the barrier and somehow placed his hand right over mine. I knew he couldn't see me but he had to feel me somehow and know that I was there. I stood there crying, I wanted to hold him ... to kiss him. Suddenly an angel walked toward Sauli and he turned away from the barrier and walked toward him. I sighed and took the bundle of food back to my shelter.


	5. He's Not Here

** Sauli **

“Sauli! I found out some information for you.” The angel from the day before walked over to me and stopped right in front of me. “We don't have any record of him being here. You must be mistaken. What were you doing over there?”

“Nothing just leaning on the wall. I've been a little dizzy this morning.”

“If there is anything I can do for you don't be afraid to ask. The clinic is down the road there if you need it.”

He walked away and I walked back over to the wall. I had felt the same electricity flowing in my veins that I used to when Adam was nearby ... I knew he was on the other side of the barricade. I decided to ask more people if they'd seen Adam, maybe someone would know a way to get back there. I walked down an alley and saw a few guys standing there talking. I smiled and walked over.

“Hi can any of you tell me if you've seen this guy around here before?”

I showed them the photo of the two of us together and one of the guys immediately stood up from the stool he was sitting on and got in my face.

“Well, well if it isn't the faggot's bitch. We kicked his ass I guess we can kick yours too.”

I tried to run but one of the other guys grabbed me and threw me up against the wall. They started punching and kicking me in the stomach. I screamed as I flailed my arms trying to get them to stop. An angel saw me make contact with one of the guy’s faces and roughly grabbed me by the waist as I yelled in agony. The angel stopped as I screamed out in pain.

“What's wrong?!?”

I couldn't talk but the angel lifted up my shirt and saw the damage. He quickly rushed me to the clinic to get me looked at. I felt so tired but I just couldn't get myself to sleep. I could hear a few angels at the door talking about the wasteland so I kept trying to listen in. They were saying that they knew that my husband was there and seeing the damage the men did to me they realized he didn't lie. I suddenly felt really sick and yelled out as I vomited blood everywhere. They realized that I had internal bleeding and they rushed me back for surgery while one of the angels went to get Adam.


	6. Everything Will Be Ok

** Adam **

I had managed to scrounge together a few Christmas balls and some glitter which I used to decorate the saddest looking Christmas tree in the world. It was better than nothing and if Sauli somehow managed to get here I wanted to have a bit of Christmas for him. It was only 3 days away. It had started to snow so I laid down on my bed and pulled my nice new blanket over me. I had just gotten comfortable when the door busted open and an angel stood there. He walked over and grabbed my arm pulling me out from under the covers. The sudden movement made me yell from the pain.

“Damn can't you try to be gentle?!?”

“Come with me.”

“Why should I do that? How can I trust you people? The last time I went somewhere with one of you, you placed me in this hell hole.”

The angel’s face softened and he gently grabbed my arm.

“It's about Sauli ... please hurry.”

My senses went on overdrive as soon as he spoke his name and I quickly followed him. The angel brought me out of the wastelands and toward the clinic. Seeing it I immediately tensed up. Why was Sauli here? They brought me into a room and I saw Sauli sleeping on the bed heavily sedated bruised with an open wound on his side. I choked back tears as I looked at the angel.

“What happened?”

“The men that hurt you went after him as well. He had a ruptured spleen but we took care of that. He should make a complete recovery within 2 weeks or so. We believe you now, we've sent those guys to the wasteland. They are who deserves to be there, not you. Merry Christmas.”

The angel left and I walked over to Sauli. He opened his eyes but he was completely out of it from the meds and didn't know what was going on. I just sat there and ran my fingers thru his perfect hair. He sighed peacefully and nuzzled his face into my palm. Even heavily sedated he was precious as all hell. I fell asleep in the chair next to the bed and didn't wake up till morning. When I did Sauli was still out cold. I leaned down and kissed his perfect lips. As I did he stirred a bit and looked up at me.

“Adam ...”

“Yeah Sauli, I'm here. Go back to sleep baby everything will be ok.”


	7. For You I Will

** Sauli **

I woke up under the nice warm covers of our new bedroom. They had released me from the hospital under Adam's care so we could be in our own apartment together for Christmas. Adam walked in the room with a plate of scrambled eggs and pancakes. He curled up next to me and loaded up a fork with eggs.

“Open baby.”

“Adam ... I can do that myself.”

“I know but I don't want you to.”

He dangled the fork in front of my mouth and I finally sighed and took it. I finished eating all the food and Adam leaned over and fiercely kissed me. I moaned into his mouth and pulled away licking my lips.

“God damn that feels so fucking good.” Adam smirked and went to reposition himself. He overextended and yelped out in pain. I immediately got worried and went to lift up his shirt. He kept wiggling away not letting me lift it. Finally he gave in and I saw the 7"x4" bruise on his side. “Is there from them?!? When did this happen?!?”

“Yeah it’s from them … about 2 weeks now.”

“Addy, you have to go get this looked at.”

“No, you need me.”

His face went stone serious and he shook a finger scolding me.

“Yes you're right I NEED you to go get it checked out, now. I’ll be fine for a few hours … you need to go.”

“Alright, for you I will.”

He leaned down and gave me a deep kiss lightly biting my bottom lip before pulling away. I looked at him with lust filled eyes and he smirked before leaving.


	8. A New Beginning

** Adam **

I got stuck at the clinic for 3 hours till I finally had meds in my hands. They said it was an infection keeping it from healing so they put me on antibiotics and also gave me pain pills. On the way back to the apartment I was able to scrounge together the most pathetic Christmas tree, some ornaments, tinsel, a wreath, and some lights for the tree. It wasn't much but I wanted there to be something for Sauli ... I knew how important it was to him. I quietly walked into the house and set everything up then I walked into the bedroom. Sauli was awake and smiled at me.

“You ok?”

“Yeah it’s some kind of infection. They gave me some antibiotics and pain pills. You feel up to coming into the living room with me. I have a surprise for you.”

“Yeah, for a while.”

I walked over and helped him out of bed. We walked together into the living room and upon seeing the scroungy decorations he started giggling which made him wince.

“Pretty pathetic huh?”

“No, they're perfect because you got them for me. Thank you baby.” I sat against one of the arms my bad side toward the couch and gently pulled him down to sit on my lap facing away from me. I gently placed my lips on his butterfly tattoo and nibbled on his ear. He turned his head back toward me and gave me a chaste kiss. We ate dinner and then he just cuddled up against me. He finally looked back at me with dreamy eyes and smiled at me. “Adam ...”

“What Sauce?”

“Sing for me?”

“Ok …”

I pulled him a bit closer so I could tenderly sing in his ear and thought for a few minutes what to sing. I finally decided and kissed his ear before starting to sing tenderly to him.

\- I don't want a lot for Christmas. There is just one thing I need. I don't care about the presents. Underneath the Christmas tree. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. I don't need to hang my stocking. There upon the fireplace. Santa Clause won't make me happy. With a toy on Christmas Day. I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. All I want for Christmas is you. You baby. Oh I won't ask for much this Christmas. I won't even wish for snow. And I'm just gonna keep on waiting. Underneath the mistletoe. I won't make a list and sent it. To the North Pole for Saint Nick. I won't even stay awake to hear those magic reindeer click. Cause I just want you here tonight. Holding on to me so tight. What more can I do. Baby all I want for Christmas is you. You baby. Oh all the lights are shining. So brightly everywhere. And the sound of children's laughter fills the air. And everyone is singing. I hear those sleigh bells ringing. Santa won't you bring me the one I really need. Won't you please bring my baby to me. Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas. This is all I'm asking for. I just want to see my baby. Standing right outside my door. Oh I just want you for my own. More than you could ever know. Make my wish come true. Baby all I want for Christmas is you baby. All I want for Christmas is you baby. -

“Really baby?”

“Most definitely.” I started fiercely kissing his neck as he moaned. I could see his cock growing and yet I continued. He tried to reach down to jack off but the stretching hurt him and he yelped. I stopped kissing his neck and looked him in the eyes. “You ok baby?”

“No you're such a fucking tease and I can't reach without this wound feeling like it's going to rip in two.”

“I'll take care of you baby, don't worry. I'm going to slide out from under you ok? Just stay still.” I slid out from under him and knelt down on the ground by his waist as he laid down on the couch. It hurt a bit but the pain pill had taken the edge off considerably. I gently slid off his pants and his cock was there ready to greet me. “Let me know if you tensing up hurts and I’ll stop ok?”

“Ok ...”

I took him in my mouth and at the same time entered him with two fingers hitting his prostate over and over again. He was mumbling in jumbled Finnish and English moaning my name. He wasn't in pain so I kept bringing him right to the edge and then taking him back. It was about 45 minutes before I finally let him release and he had the strongest orgasm of his life. He winced a bit as I let him go sliding his pants back on and moving up to his face. He was still completely in post orgasmic fog. I started kissing him which brought him back and he fiercely tangled our tongues together. After about 10 minutes I pulled away since it was starting to hurt my side being on the floor so long. I sat back on the couch and gently brought Sauli back up into my arms. I pulled him close and gently kissed his cheek.

“I love you so much Sauli Koskinen-Lambert.”

“And I love you Adam Lambert ... Merry Christmas.”

“Merry Christmas baby.”


End file.
